Communication systems and electronic systems normally comprise a plurality of separate components that are coupled together by cabling. For example, cables are used for connecting television (TV) sets to cable set-top boxes (STBs), as well as for connecting various other devices utilized in a system. However, relying on cables can become cumbersome and unsightly when the number of cables increases to handle various components and peripheral devices. Also, popular wall mounted High Definition TV (HDTV) sets have the unsightly cable(s) hanging or extending from below the TV set and therefore are not aesthetically pleasing to the eye.